ONE-SHOT - La otra amada de Ikki-san
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Ha llegado el fin de semana y estás a punto de tener una cita con tu novio, Ikki-san, pero al llamarlo... resulta que está ebrio, y BASTANTE al parecer... pero a medida que hablan, escuchas que se dirige a otra persona como "su amada"... ¡No era posible! ¡Ikki-san te engañaba con una amante! [IkkixHeroine/You] [¡No se pierdan al Ikki ebrio!] Pésimo Summary, pero fic más decente x'D


_**¡Buenas, hermosa gente de Fanfiction!**_

_**.**_

_**Bienvenidos sean a éste loco One-shot salido de mi loca mente, el cual será mi primer aporte en español del HERMOSO "AMNESIA", vi el anime y sinceramente me enamoré-interesé en la historia del juego *Q* Pero digamos que éste One-shot sería mi propia versión alterna de las aventuras de Heroine-chan, luego del final del anime y en su verdadero universo (al parecer) pero sin recuperar todos sus recuerdos. Habrá algunos detalles distintos al anime/juego, los cuales explicaré brevemente en las notitas de autora al final del One-shot ... de cualquier forma, en un futuro no muy lejano, planeo explicar todas mis locas ideas y headcannons del anime en un futuuuuuro Fic Crossover de "AMNESIA" más "Uta no Prince-sama" o3o**_

_**.**_

_**Aunque soy fan también del UkyoxHeroine, mi otra pareja favorita de la serie es IkkixHeroine, así que decidí escribir de la 2da pareja como mi primer aporte de "AMNESIA"**_

_**.**_

_**¡Espero que disfruten del One-shot, tanto como gocé escribirlo! Sean o no seguidores míos :3**_

_**.**_

_**¡No olviden dejar sus reviews, consejos, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, dudas, etc! Mucho menos de favoritear la historia, si de verdad les gustó, se aceptan pedidos para escribir cualquier one-shot de los personajes "amnésicos" (¿?) de cualquier pareja que deseen, MENOS YAOI/YURI, puede ser CCxCC o CCxOC, lo que prefieran :D**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni el maravilloso "AMNESIA" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a la compañía que lo creo. Solo me pertenece éste loco One-shot y las ideas aquí planteadas**__~._

_**.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: PURA Random-cidad, comedia bizarra, algo de OOC a mi parecer (pero júzgenlo ustedes, pues Ikki estara borrachín x'D), además de inclusión de un "canon data" de Ikki-san. Inclusión de pareja IkkixHeroine, (junto a leve TomaxSawa y SUPER-MEGA-LEVE ShinxMine), si no te gusta la pareja, no te quejes, por favor**__~._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[ONE-SHOT]**_

_**.**_

_****__~._"La_** otra amada de Ikki-san**__****__~._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya había llegado el fin de semana y con eso, también había llegado el día libre de tener que trabajar en "_Meido No Hitsuji_", tanto para ti como para tu (supuesto) novio: Ikki, aquél guapo estudiante universitario de 22 años, con cabellos blanqui-azulados y ojos azules (con iris rozando al lavanda). Así que habían acordado tener una cita, tal como todos los fines de semana posibles. Habían acordado reunirse en el departamento de él, quien te iría a buscar una vez estuvieras lista y le avisaras de ello por medio de una llamada.

Aún en tu respectivo apartamento, te veías frente al espejo y te cepillabas tu cabello, para verte decentemente bien en aquella cita. Una vez acabaste con ello, colocaste el cepillo en la mesita frente al espejo del baño y miraste un segundo tu reflejo en éste… una chica de alrededor de 18 años de edad, con piel menudita, de ojos celestes (rozando al verdoso) y cabellera un poco larga, castaña clara (con leve tono rosado en las puntas) te devolvió la mirada, al reflejarse en ese espejo.

—Hoy tendrás una cita con él… ¿verdad, Lin? —Una voz joven y masculina te saca de tus pensamientos, ante esa pregunta. Te giras y ves flotando a aquella "hada" al lado tuyo: Orión.

—Así es… —respondiste con una ligera sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Bueno, supongo que con esto podrías recordar algo más acerca de Ikki… —opinó él, cruzándose de brazos y en tono pensativo—. Como ya hace poco recordaste tu nombre… ahora que sabes que te llamas "_Lin Tsuki_"_***(1)**_ podrás centrarte más en Ikki, y en recuperar tus demás recuerdos… —asintió firmemente, aunque luego sonrió—. Como sea… estaré acompañándote discretamente, así que no deberás sentirte tan solita con él, ¿ok~?

—Sí… gracias, Orión~ —con una sonrisa que le dedicaste y que fue correspondida, la pequeña hada desapareció para concederte privacidad.

Finalmente, al acabar de arreglarte, Orión nuevamente apareció y hablaron unos minutos sobre lo que habías recordado y descubierto hasta ahora, aparte de tu nombre y que Ikki era (al parecer) tu verdadero novio… hasta que notaste que ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos, y era mejor llamar ya al albino. Mientras que sujetaste tu celular y tras buscar en tu (escasa, por borrarse la mayoría) lista de contactos, le diste al botón de "llamar" al nombre de tu novio. Te extraño que el tono de espera sonara tanto, normalmente Ikki contestaba al segundo o tercer repique… pero luego de aproximadamente diez repiques, finalmente te atendió.

—Ettooo… ¿Ikki-san? —Preguntaste algo dudosa. Cosa que extrañó a Orión y por petición de él (no por chismoso, sino para saber qué te agobiaba) pusiste el celular en altavoz—. ¿Ikki-san, eres tú?

—_«¿Uhum~…? ¿Eres tú… __***hip***__ Lin-chan~…?»_ —Reconociste su voz profunda y varonil del otro lado de la línea, resonando por la habitación gracias al altavoz… al igual que la "ebriedad" con la que hablaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a Ikki? —Preguntó un inocente Orión, al no conocer muy bien la "ebriedad" que sufrían los humanos y por ser un hada de corta edad—. ¿Estará enfermo, Lin?

Soltaste un suspiro, negándole con tu cabeza y luego le preguntaste al que estaba al otro lado de la línea—. Ikki-san… ¿Has estado tomando otra vez?

—¿Tomando? ¿Qué? —Orión estaba más confundido y casi podían verse varios signos de interrogación flotando a su alrededor—. ¿Leche? ¿El agua de Kent-san?

_—«Por su-… __***hip***__-… puesto, amada mía~»_ —afirmó Ikki, sin culpa alguna—. _«Pero tú tranquila, yo nervioso, mi alma… que estoy __***hip***__ bien y pude venirme a salvo hasta mi __***hip***__ casa~»_

—_"¿Cómo pudo volver a casa si está… tan ebrio?"_ —Te preguntaste mentalmente, pero luego le preguntaste en un ligero tono de reproche, pero sin llegar a enojarte con él—. Bueno, me alivia saber que estás bien, pero… ¿cómo llegaste a casa si estabas así, Ikki-san?

_—«Fue gracias a mi buen __***hip***__ amigo Kent, quien me trajo __***hip***__ tan amablemente~»_

Orión y tú suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Tú de alivio, al descubrir el acto de bondad del matemático ese y Orión de frustración, al no entender ni pío de a lo que se refería Ikki.

—¿Y por qué bebiste tanto? —Preguntaste, más calmada.

—**¡¿Beber quéeeeee~?!** —Exclamó el pequeño Orión, agitando sus brazos mientras aún flotaba en el aire, y volando alrededor de ti. ¡No entendía nada de esa conversación!

—_«Porque estaba muy __***hip***__ feliz de que ya pasáramos tres __***hip***__ meses saliendo~»_ —respondió él, entre hipidos que demostraban que su emoción lo hizo pasarse de copitas, aunque con un tono muy alegre y sincero—. _«Y tenía que celebrar el estar finalmente con mi alma __***hip***__ gemela, de alguna forma, aparte de nuestra __***hip***__ cita de hoy~»_

—E-ettoooo… —tus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente ante su tono más amoroso de lo normal, pero igual te sorprendió el hecho de que recordara lo de su cita de hoy… en ese estado tan ebrio—. Ya que estás así, creo que mejor podríamos posponer la cita para otro dí-…

**_—«¡NO, MI VIDA! ¡NUNCA ME DIGAS ESO!»_**

Diste un saltito de la impresión, soltando al tiro el celular que cayó en la mesita, ante aquél repentino grito del "papacito ebrio" del otro lado de la línea. Hasta Orión se desconcertó por ésto, hasta que detuvo su vuelo, mirando el celular y luego a ti. ¿Ikki de verdad era el del otro lado de la línea? Aunque sí era su voz, por la actitud que tenía, se le hacía lo contrario al niño hada… pero ya luego le preguntaría a Lin, pero ambos se centraron en el Ikki que seguía hablando.

_—«__**¡Y menos cuando esté "tomadito"!**__ Siento que ahora sí podría morirme…»_

Una gotita de sudor resbaló por tu cien, en lo que suspiraste y tras sujetarlo, posaste ambas manos en el teléfono, diciendo con tono algo triste—. Por favor, no digas cosas así, Ikki-san…

—_«… __***hip***__ descuida, mi amada… solo bromeaba~»_ —duró un momento callado, en el que ni se escuchó otro "_hip_" suyo, hasta que añadió con tono deprimido—. _«Vaya… soy un idiota por querer hablarte en éste estado… solo logro __***hip***__ incomodarte…»_

—¡N-no! Tranquilo, Ikki-san —dijiste, velozmente y para tratar de animarlo—. No siempre me incomodas, sabes que… te amo mucho y… eeeettooooo… —alargaste esa palabra, por no saber cómo seguir con tu "repentina" declaración, hasta que añadiste—. Y-yo mejor iré a tu departamento, n-no quiero que conduzcas o vengas a buscarme así de borra-…

—**_«¡NO, MI VIDA! ¡TAMPOCO ME DIGAS ESO!»_** —Volviste a alejar el celular a prudente distancia, Orión volvió a verlo con impresionada inocencia y luego a ti. ¿¡Quién era el tipo del otro lado de la línea y qué había hecho con Ikki-san!? Era lo que seguro se preguntaba el muchachito inmortal—. _«A alguien "tomadito" __**NUNCA**__ se le aplaza un compromiso… __**¡NUNCA JAMÁAAAS~!**__»_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

—_«… __***hip***__ ¡He dicho~!»_ —Fue lo que se escuchó luego de ese minuto de silencio, en el cual no dijiste nada, ni tampoco Orión. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus propias dudas y confusiones, pero al final solo suspiraste, resignada… no había nada más difícil e imposible que discutir o replicarle a un ebrio.

—Está bien, está bien… tú ganas, Ikki-san… —dijiste levantándote (aja, te habías sentado) y mirando a un incrédulo Orión que negaba con su cabeza—. Iré a tu casa entonces, pero… ¡No te muevas de ahí! ¿E-está claro?

—_«Está más claro que el agu-… __**¡AAAAAAAAAAH~!**__»_ —Por tercera cez consecutiva alejaste el celular de ti, ante un grito de parte de Ikki, en lo que un Orión desconfiado se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al celular como diciendo: **_«¡Éste tipo raro no es Ikki-san! ¡Cuélgale!»_**. Antes de que pudieras preguntarle la razón de su grito… algo que el albino dijo, los desconcertó tanto a ti como a Orión—. _«¡Aaaaayyyy~! ¿Por qué me mordiste ahí, preciosa? ¿Acaso estás celosa?»_

_—"¿Celo-… sa?"_ —Te preguntaste mentalmente, abriendo tus ojos de par en par—. _"¿Q-quién…?"_

Pero Ikki seguía hablando, al parecer olvidándose por completo de que te hablaba por teléfono—. _«Vamos, vamos, preciosa… aunque amo mucho a Lin, también te amo a ti~»_ —Sentiste que tu corazón se rompió de par en par al escuchar eso y ante el shock, dejaste que el teléfono resbalara de tus manos, hasta caer al suelo—. _«Ah~ tus hermosos ojos azules… tu pelo tan suave y café… adoro acariciarlos tanto, amada mía~… ¡N-no! ¡Ja ja ja ja~! ¡N-no toques ahí, m-me haces cosquillaaaaaas~! ¡Que traviesa eres… Ja ja ja ja~!»_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Y con esa risa de parte del albino, la llamada dio fin… te desplomaste de rodillas en el suelo, aún en shock y con tus manos temblorosas, al igual que tus labios. Tus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir lágrimas, pero duramente aguantabas. No… podía… ser cierto… ¿Ikki te… estaba engañando… con otra? Orión lucía realmente molesto con el albino, ya que gritaba a los cuatro vientos maldiciones hacia él (aunque sin llegar a insultos como tal, pues al ser pequeño no se incluían en su vocabulario) y volaba de forma inestable por todo el cuarto.

No pasaron ni tres minutos luego de que esa llamada diera su fin, cuando la puerta de tu hogar se abrió de una patada y… ¡Turururururú! ¡Eros aquí a una Sawa y a un Toma **BIEN** molestos! ¿La razón? Pues escucharon toda la conversación y palabras de Ikki, desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Qué hacían allí? Pues sin saber de tu cita con Ikki, te habían decidido ir a visitar y pasar el día contigo. Shin no se encontraba con Toma, pues estaba siendo… "torturado" con "maquillaje" por su auto-proclamada-novia-sin-él-saberlo, Mine_***(2)**_… no pregunten.

—¡Uaaaaaaa! **¿¡A-allanamiento!?** —Fue la primera reacción de Orión, pero al recapacitar y recordar lo que viviste (alguna vez, en algún mundo) con Toma… se alarmó todavía más—. **¡AY, NO!** ¡Toma-san le pegó lo yandere a Sawa-san, y ahora ambos se unieron para enjaularte con peluchitos kawaiis!

—**¡¿Pero qué dices, Orión-kun?!** —Le gritó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño y sujetándolo de una oreja**_*(3)_**—. ¡Solo vinimos a visitar a Lin-chan! Pero…

—**¡Ahora vamos a matar a ese bastardo canoso y de manos ágiles!** —Acabó la oración de su novia el rubio-yandere, casi echando fuego de sus ojos y un escalofrío los recorrió a ti y a Orión al escuchar eso.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**¡Ay, madre!**_

_Ojalá que estuviera hablando hipotéticamente, y no retóricamente… aunque con un yandere como Toma, nunca se sabía…_  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ikki se encontraba en su cama, revolviéndose en ésta y oculto debajo de las sábanas… se reía mucho y no traía puesto nada más que su pantalón. ¿Con quién estaba? Ni idea, alguna… seguro la "tipa esa" estaba oculta bajo las sábanas.

Más un sonido muy fuerte sacó al albino de sus pensamientos, era la puerta principal siendo abierta abruptamente. Al ya no estar tan ebrio como antes (pero sin salir por completo de su estado), se intentó levantar de la cama, pero la puerta de su cuarto también se abrió de una patada y entraron por ésta un par de enfurecidos Toma y Orión. Ikki enarcó una ceja al ver al primero con un palo de gold en mano… ¡Dios, que ese yandere no se hubiera atrevido a quebrarle el pomo de la puerta principal!

—**¡IKKIIIII!** —Llamó el rubio, con tono aterradoramente gutural y casi con calaveras reflejándose en sus ojos.

—¿Mande~? —Sonrió el albino, inocentemente al todavía no habérsele pasado su embriaguez.

—**¿¡Cómo te atreves a engañar a Lin-chan!?** —Gritó ahora el chico hada, con sus ojos tornándose rojos, al sentir la furia en su interior.

—… ¿Eh? —Ikki ladeó la cabeza, viendo extrañado al par de varones frente a él.

—**¡NADA DE "****_¿EH?_****"!** ¡Pídele disculpas a Lin-chan! —Le impuso Orión, flotando sobre él y jalandolo del cuello, aunque sin llegar al punto de ahorcarlo… de eso se encargaría Toma, en ese instante, seguramente.

—¡Se le veía en los ojos que estuvo a punto de llorar! —Toma apretó los puños y sujetando firmemente su palo de golf, se arrojó hacia Ikki de un salto—. ¡Muere, maldito mujeriego de mier-…!

**—¡U-Uaaaaaa!** —Orión se alarmó mucho, pues no esperaba que el yandere hablara en serio sobre "_castigar a Ikki con su vida_"—. **¡Espera, Toma-san!**

Aunque en cámara lenta, una pequeña sombra surgió de entre las sábanas de Ikki, arrojándose hacia la cara del rubio y haciendo que éste soltara un grito de alarma… además de dolor, acabando tirado en el suelo. Acto seguido, tú y Sawa entraron alarmadas al lugar, atraídas por los gritos y también exclamando: _«¿¡Qué son esos gritos!? __**¡NO, TOMA! ¡NO MATES A-…!**__ ¿Ikki-san?»._

Pero la escena que presenciaron las dejó boquiabiertas a ambas… imagínense: a Toma corriendo de acá para allá, agitando los brazos y con una criaturita peluda arañándolo, mordiéndolo y muchas cosas más en su rostro. Ikki no podía parar de reír, mientras que Orión miraba a Ikki y a Toma con expresión similar a ustedes dos.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Sawa miraba a su novio rubio correr y gritar, se llevó una mano al labio y reprimiendo una risa, preguntó—. Toma-kun… ¿eso que tienes ahí… es un hamster~?

—_UNA_ hamster… _MI_ hamster mascota, para ser preciosos~ —explicó Ikki tranquilamente, sonriendo con ternura y viendo a su "pequeña peluda" masacrar el rostro del pobre rubio.

—Awwwwww, que kawaii~ —sonrió Sawa, acercándose a su novio y mirando más de cerca a la mascota.

—**¿¡QUE KAWAII NI QUÉ NADA!?** —Gritaba Toma, logrando separar a la pequeña hamster de pelaje café claro, algunas manchas rosadas y ojos azules de su rostro, a duras penas con una mano… la cual la sanguinaria criaturita seguía mordiendo—. **¡Auxiliooooooo!**

**—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Yo te ayudo, Toma-san!** —Orión buscó alguna cosa con que separar a la pequeña "ser" del rubio, o que llamara su atención, revoloteando por todo el cuarto.

_—¿Una… hamster?_ —Te preguntaste a ti misma, aún incrédula y con un tic nervioso en un ojo—. E-ettoooo… Ikki-san…

—¿Oh~? ¡Ah, Lin-chan! —El albino al notar tu presencia al fin, pues te habías ocultado detrás de la alta de Sawa, se levantó y (tambaleándose ligeramente por su aún presente embriaguez) se acercó a ti, te rodeó el cuello con un brazo y te sonrió—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lista para la cita~?

Tu rostro se sonrojó en categoría tomate, al ver a tu novio sin camisa y tan cerca de ti, pero tus palabras no salían claras… sino como balbuceos. Aunque éste no parecía incómodo, solo te dijo que quería presentarte a alguien muy querida para él, silbó curiosamente y apto seguido, la hamster olvidó su intento homicida hacia Toma, para luego saltar olímpicamente hacia la mano que su "dueño" le tendió. Ikki le sonrió dulcemente a su mascota y luego te la enseñó.

—E-ettoooo… e-es linda, I-Ikki-san~ —lograste articular, con una pequeña sonrisa enternecida ante la mirada curiosa de la hamster.

—Graaaaacias, mi vida~ —Ikki restregó su mejilla de la tuya, podías oler el ligero olor a alcohol que poseía, aunque no era tan grande—. La compré hace poco, cuando pasaba en la tienda de mascotas~

—Pero… ¿porqué una hamster como mascota? —Preguntó Orión, curioso, en lo que Sawa ayudaba a pararse a un Toma medio-inconsciente y con cara llena de rasguños-mordidas, cortesía de la mascota del albino… aunque el pobre volvió a caer al suelo, debido a que Sawa al por fin cerciorarse bien del Ikki sin camisa, se sonrojó mucho y soltó a su novio sin querer.

—Es que son mis animales favoritos~ —explicó Ikki, soltando una carcajada ante lo sucedido y luego mirando a su querida mascota—. Además… me recordó bastante a ti… Lin~

—¿¡A-a mí!? —Sonaba ciertamente tierno, de una forma bizarra… ¿¡Tu novio te comparaba con una hamster!? Bueno, de que se parecía a ti, se parecía a ti. ¡Si hasta tenía un lacito en su cuello rechoncho, con un adorno de rosa en éste~!

—Aaaaaja~… por eso le coloqué de nombre: "_Amada_", en honor a ti… _mi amada Lin-chan~_ —el tono tan dulce con que pronunció esas palabras, al igual que la sonrisa y miradas cálidas que te dedicó, solo te sonrojaron más de lo que YA estabas.

—B-b-buenooo~ no queremos hacer mal tercio aquí, así queeeee… **¡CHICOS!** ¡Muévanse! —Impuso Sawa, arrastrando a su novio de los brazos por la puerta y siendo seguida por un Orión preocupado (ya que técnicamente no debía estar **TODO** el tiempo contigo, al menos desde ahora y tras asegurarse de que Ikki no representaba peligro para ti), que tampoco quería interferir. ¡Aunque principalmente no querían aumentar la vergüenza, por haber confundido a la mascota de Ikki con una amante!

El albino solo soltó una leve risita, divertido ante la situación, pero que poco después fue secundada por una gran hilera de carcajadas, ya que poco a poco fue entendiendo todo… al habérselo explicado tú. Ahora estaban solos en su casa… en su cuarto… ambos sentados en su cama… ¡Y él aún sin camisa~! Tratabas de acabar tu relato, ignorando ese sonrojante detalle en tu novio, quien te escuchaba atentamente y acariciando a la "hamster de tus ojos", por así decirlo.

—Je je je~… ya veo, así que con que eso fue lo que pasó —Ikki soltó otra risita, pero ya más calmado y sin el alcohol adueñado de su ser.

—S-sí, lamento mucho el malentendido… —decir que estabas apenada por desconfiar de él era poquísimo… ¡Estabas **SUMAMENTE** apenada! Y también culpable por haber dudado así de Ikki.

—Descuida, mi vida~ —él te sonrió, despreocupado y hasta divertido por lo ocurrido—. Igual fue mi culpa, no recuerdo con claridad qué te dije cuando me llamaste, pero seguro que enrollé todo esto… discúlpame también…

—N-no, tampoco debes disculparte —le aseguraste, sonriéndole con dulzura y aliviada de que todo se arreglara, luego de aquella locura. Aunque al notar que te miraba tan fijamente, te sonrojaste de nuevo—. E-ettoooo… ¿Q-qué pasa?

—Aún me siento culpable… ¿Puedo compensarlo de alguna manera? —Aunque bajó su mirada hacia donde estaba su mascota, notando que su "_Amada_" traviesamente se comía un dulce "_Besito_" de chocolate de la cajita que (anteriormente) yacía oculta bajo la almohada de su dueño. Ikki suspiró—. Vaya, parece que alguien te ganó en recibir el regalo que te compré, por el aniversario de tres meses juntos…

Soltaste una risita discreta, ante la mirada victoriosa de la criaturita como que decía: _«¡Kyajaja~! ¡Los besitooooos de Ikki, son sabrositoooooos~!»_. Pero al sentir como Ikki te sujetó una mano, delicadamente como solo él sabía hacer, detuviste tu risa al acto y te giraste abrupta a verlo.

—Vaya… ahora por cierta _"personita peluda"_, deberé darte un "_besito_" distinto… —explicó él, ya con su rostro cerca del tuyo y con su nariz rozando la tuya—. ¿No, crees… Lin-chan~?

—¡I-Ikki-san…! —Por acto reflejo, adorablemente intentaste alejarte, más Ikki no lo permitió al arrinconarte con suavidad sobre la cama, él sobre ti y sonriéndote entre traviesa y galantemente.

—Shhhhhh~ Solo bésame, Lin…

—¡P-pero, t-t-tu "_otra amada_" está mirando!

Ikki reprimió una risita divertida, ante tu inocente y desesperada táctica de detenerlo… aunque en tus ojos se reflejaba el deseo por besarlo también—. ¡Bah~! Justo por eso quiero besarte… a mi "_Amada_" no le importara que bese a mi "_otra amada_" frente a ella~ —y sin decir más nada, juntó sus labios con los tuyos, en un beso veloz y dulce, aunque lleno de amor sin duda alguna.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_Cerraste poco después tus ojos, uniéndote al beso y rodeando el cuello de Ikki con tus brazos. Ah~ como deseabas tanto un beso de él, al menos en ese día… Pero sin duda, ahora descubriste y recordaste algo más sobre Ikki: su gran amor hacia los hamsters y hacia ti~_  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_Mientras que Ikki, por su parte, sonreía satisfactoriamente en su interior… hace mucho que quería un beso también… y no le molestaba en absoluto que su "otra amada" lo viera besándote, ésta más bien parecía embelezada por eso y con sus ojitos brillando, como toda hamster fan del Shoujo~_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**_____~._FIN_~._  
**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_N/A_****_: *(1) Hay rumores que dicen que el nombre verdadero de "Heroine" es "Tsuki". La razón es porque uniendo las primeras letras de los nombres de los personajes masculinos se forma "Tsuki" (Toma, Shin, Ukyo, Kent, Ikki). El otro rumor es que podría llamarse "Lin", pero decidí que éste fuera su nombre y que "Tsuki" fuese su apellido~_**

**_*(2) Aja, en mi mente las parejas TomaxSawa y ShinxMine existen, se me hacen lindos juntos~_**

**_*(3) Uhum, no entraré en detalles, pero en mis historias de "AMNESIA" Orión ya sería visto solo por los amigos de Heroine/Lin~_**


End file.
